youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zenna Grayson
Zenna 'Zen' Grayson Daughter of Zatanna and Robin Skilled Magician (This Character Belongs to Great Expectations) History Zenna 'Zen' Grayson was born on December 19 in Happy Harbor. Her parents, Robin and Zatanna, worked as a superhero and skilled magician. They worked all day long so Zen was raised partially by her grandfather, Zatara. When she turned six, he helped her find her powers of magic and trained her like he once did his daughter. She was very skilled and soon got the attention of the Injustice League. They kidnapped her when she was nine and attempted to brainwash her for evil. Since she had already learned some spells from her grandfather, Zen was not affected by their brain-washing and escaped in them middle of the night. She couldn't find her way back home, and lived on the streets as an amatur magician for many years. Her parents and grandfather were devastated, thinking she had died, but she finally reunited with them when she was 13. Zatanna quit her job so she and her father could train her fully in case she was kidnapped again. She met Maxwell and the two became best friends, they went on many missions together and finally decided to join the Young Justice when Zen turned 15. She is currently living in Mount Justice and is the Second in Command of Young Justice. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Zen is very easy-going and loves to have fun. She is very quirky, mysterious, and never gives up on a target. She loves her powers and her family more than anything. Zen has her father's humor and her mother's charm. She loves to spend her time practicing spells and hanging out with Maxwell or her black cat Appearance Appearance Zen resembles her mother very nicely. She has pitch-black hair that is usually down but sometimes in a ponytail. She has her fathers eyes and her mothers smile. For missions she wears her mothers old similar outfit, with a twist of her own style. In her casual wear, she wears colorful shirts, usually purple, jeans and lots of necklaces. Possessions Possessions WIP Powers Powers Magical Sorcerey - Like her mother and grandfather, Zen can cast many spells and had the abilities of magical powers. She can transform her clothing, hair, eyes, but not overall appreance. Zen can trick people into doing things for her. She can also cast illusions, and teleport to places. Pets Pets When Zen was eight, her mother gave her an enchanted black cat named Jinx. It has a small amount of magic, including very minor teleporting and abilitity to track Zen from anywhere no matter the distance. Jinx currently lives in her room in Mount Justice. Weapons Weapons/Armour WIP Relationships oZatanna (Morther) - Loves her and misses her Nightwing (Father) - Loves him and misses him Tim Drake (adoptive brother) - Loves him, Best friends. Maxwell West (best friend) - Boss and best friend 'Pictures' 1193301-zatanna_dcau_001_super.jpg|Zatanna, her mother nightwing.png|Robin, her father Tim.jpg|Tim Drake, her brother Max.jpg|Maxwell, her best friend 336px-Mount_Justice.png|Her new home Category:Hero Category:Seventeen Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Characters Category:Great Expectations